WTC
by PersephoneSkye
Summary: Voldemort is gone. Harry defeated him, and it became a world event. He marries Ginny, they have a young son named Jamie. Harry is sent to New York City for interviews with American wizards four years after the Final Battle in his seventh year. He’s on the


World Trade Center: a 9/11 Fic

"I'm telling you, Ginny, it's awesome here," said Harry happily. He was chatting away on the phone (he had taught Ginny how to use one). "It's awesome. I should have brought you and Jamie here… Jamie would have loved it." Jamie was their three-year-old son.

"America's that great, huh?" Ginny said. "I would've liked to go, but it's just Jamie…"

"Yeah… miss you lots though. There's all sorts of stuff that goes on… the president, economy, celebrities… and that's just the Muggles! Wizards are fussing about even more! Every single one is going on about some Seer that predicted some great danger in the Muggle parts… well, not far off, is she? There's all sorts of great dangers everywhere!"

Ginny laughed. "Seers, huh? Are they any good on that side of the pond, or they like Trelawney?"

"Pretty good, from what I've heard. They actually know their death omens. And tea leaves… and crystal balls… and palm readings… and dream interpretations…" More laughter.

"Yeah, it's four in the afternoon here, I have to go to some recognition thing in about an hour, so I probably can't call later."

"Oh, that's alright, I'll know you're safe. You defeated the Dark Lord, what can hurt you now?"

Harry laughed. "Nothing, I suppose… well, I'll talk later, I've got to get ready… bye!"

"Bye, Harry."

Ginny swore that that was the hundredth time he'd called. Not that she minded, she loved it. Every time he called, it was always about how exciting America was and how much he missed her and Jamie.

It was nine at night back in Godric's Hollow. A typical chilly September night. Jamie was asleep. Hedwig was with Harry. The only other creature awake was Pig, and he was overexcited as usual. Ginny was going over every phone conversation she'd had with Harry.

_"Yeah, it's brilliant here," Harry said. "I've got this excellent hotel, with an excellent view of all the skyscrapers…" _New York City was excellent. Ginny was happy to hear that he was having a good time there.

_"These Americans are crazy! There's police everywhere! What are they expecting, Death Eaters to jump out of trash bins and kill people? It's insane!" _Ginny laughed when she heard that.

_"Good God! What is WITH all these reports on Muggle singers and actors!" _Harry had never given a crap about stuff like that before, it was always school, Voldemort, Quidditch, Voldemort, Cho, Voldemort, school, Voldemort, Ginny, Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort, Ron Hermione Ginny Jamie Bill Fleur Fred George Mum Dad idiot Dursleys.

_"You defeated the Dark Lord, what can hurt you now?" _

_"Nothing, I suppose…" _Ginny smiled. Harry was tough, it was why she'd always loved him. And he wasn't going to call until tomorrow…

"Hello, Ginny," said Hermione brightly. "What's up?"

"I'm going mad," said Ginny. "It's one and he hasn't called!"

"It's eight o' clock there, he's probably not even up yet!" said Hermione. "Hang in there, he'll call sometime."

"Yeah, you're right," said Ginny. "Just going crazy without him…"

"Yeah, not point in worrying, he's fine." Hermione unfolded the _Daily Prophet _and read the front page.

The phone rang and Ginny immediately picked it up. "Hello!"

"Hey, Ginny." Ginny could hear him smile. Hermione giggled from behind her newspaper.

"How's it going?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, it's all right, I'm just watching television now," said Harry. "Crazy, this is. I'm watching some show with some Muggle music videos, and they suck… it's just a bunch of half-naked women dancing around fat men in baggy clothes! It's like my cousin made a music video of himself!" Ginny laughed.

"Sorry you had to see that," she said. Harry laughed. "No need to apologize, you're not the idiot who put it on there… So, how're Ron and Hermione doing?"

"They're doing great. Hermione's over here now, Ron had to go check out some exploding soda cans up in Stevenage."

"And Jamie?"

"Taking a nap."

"Ah. Well-"

Harry stopped abruptly. He'd seen a huge shadow cross over the city. Next came a big BOOM. "What the hell was that?"

"Harry? Harry, are you okay? What's going on?"

"I'm fine Ginny, I just heard this explosion… OH MY GOD! Oh my God, oh my God…"

"Harry? HARRY! What's happening over there? Are you okay? Harry? HARRY? HARRY, ANSWER ME!"

Hermione's head snapped up. Was Harry in danger?

"Ginny, you'll never believe this… some airplane just flew into a building! There's smoke everywhere…"

"Ginny? Ginny, what's going on?" Hermione was gazing at Ginny. "Is Harry alright?"

"He's okay, he just saw a plane fly into a building!"

"WHAT!"

Harry watched in horror as another plane flew into the other tower. A huge fireball exploded out of the side. Smoke billowed every-which-way. Harry stood at the window, stunned, deaf to his wife's shouts shrieking through the phone. And then…

The tower collapsed, imploding upon itself… smoke, debris, dust, ash everywhere… The noise was awful, it sounded like the end of the world, nothing could compare to this.

Then the second tower.

Then all that was left was the wails of the sirens, the screams of the witnesses, the panicky reports of journalists, the horrified chatter of the hotel guests…

"HARRY! HARRY!"

"Ginny… I'm okay… you'll never believe what just happened…"

Nobody could believe what had happened, on that sunny day in September.


End file.
